


Youth

by ekolocation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Communication, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags to be added with the chapters, yamaguchi is a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekolocation/pseuds/ekolocation
Summary: A bunch of teenage boys with uncontrollable libidos - that's it that's the storyYamaguchi is a hoe and he deserves to be noticed





	1. Chapter 1

None of it was ever serious. It had been mutually agreed long ago that this little “system” would be purely for well...getting their needs out. With the help of a way too calculative Suga, they eventually had a schedule planned out and sent to the team group chat. It took a lot of convincing to get Daichi on board with the teams new way to help release stress. 

 

That convincing being a few well practiced blowjobs in the club room after practices.

 

Noya had accused Daichi of using his stubbornness on the subject to skip ahead of the schedule (and Daichi, face stained red, yelling back that that wasn’t the case). But after that, it was officially the club secret, that was absolutely forbidden to talk about in person. If there was something someone wanted to say, they were to text it to the group chat or to Yamaguchi himself. 

 

Needless to say, everyone was more than shocked to find out that it was Yamaguchi behind all of the rumors within the team. Regularly, condom wrappers would be found in the trash bins in the locker room, and periodically in the club room. Because they only ever appeared  _ after  _ volleyball practice, it was easy to conclude that it was someone on the team. At first it had been thought to be Suga, Daichi whispering among them that Suga had a bit of a streak, but that was quickly proven not to be true, with the bruise on Daichi’s arm to be evidence. 

 

It was only discovered after a few weeks of questioning who it was. None other than the fiery dou, Tanaka and Noya, came forward admitting it had been the two of them and Yamaguchi who had been fucking after practice. 

 

Even Tsukishima had been shocked, mouth gaping open at the news. That’s what made it even more confusing - because if there were two people who were for sure fucking, it would have been Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The blondes interrogation of the other boy had him confessing to the activities as well. While it was late, unsurprisingly that night when the two were walking home together as usual, Yamaguchi ended up convincing Tsukki into having sex with him as well. 

 

The next day, the air in the gymnasium was heavy with awkwardness. It was luckily before their coach or teacher had shown up when Yamaguchi spoke in a voice with so much confidence, that he was more than happy to have sex with anyone and everyone on the team if they wanted to. Their Yamaguchi had certainly switched with a clone - a clone that radiated a lust that made everyone flush and stiffen up. 

 

Practice that day had been filled with an unusual amount of energy. 

 

It wasn’t for two weeks after Yamaguchi’s proposition was he finally approached. Surprisingly enough, it was Kageyama. The poor boy had been so red Yamaguchi feared he would just catch fire right then and there. Yamaguchi had reassured him that they didn’t have to do it if he wasn’t fully comfortable, but Kageyama had insisted, even bringing his own condoms. Yamaguchi had ridden him on one of the benches in the locker room, their moans ringing out through the empty space. 

 

Another two weeks go by, and more and more of his teammates come to him to pick up on his offer. It wasn’t until both Tsukishima and Tanaka had gotten into a disagreement over who would fuck Yamaguchi after a particular practice - both of them refusing for all three of them to do it together. In the wake of their arguing, both males had failed to noticed how worked up Yamaguchi had gotten, tearing up over the overwhelming volume of their voices and fleeing the locker room. 

 

That encounter is what lead to the system that they currently have in placed. It was only to happen on the days they had practiced and if practiced had been cancelled or someone wanted to move their time, they would have to ask Yamaguchi himself. They could even switch days with another teammate if they wanted to - but again, only to Yamaguchi’s approval. And if Yamaguchi one day didn’t want to have sex with the person that he was supposed to, he could. He was the sole decision maker in what did and didn’t happen. 

 

Yamaguchi wanted to pretend that he wasn’t biased, but after fucking the entirety of the team multiple times, he had a few favorites. 

 

First there was Suga, who always fucked him slow, but hard. He always focused on the first year, making sure he wasn’t in any pain or if he wanted to try something different. Suga was so different from the others, his movements were carefully planned as he watched Yamaguchi, looking for what made him feel the best. The first year loved having sex with his upperclassman, especially after days being with Tanaka, who was always so rough. He felt like he was being nurtured when he was with Suga. 

 

Daichi was his second favorite. Being the team captain, his natural commanding persona never failed to bring Yamaguchi to his knees. Daichi had a thing of holding the underclassman up against walls as he fucked in deep, and Yamaguchi did not complain. It was so hot the way his captain could pick him up like he was nothing, throw him around if he wanted to. He made Yamaguchi feel small in the most delicious way, and always made him cum the quickest.

 

His third favorite was obviously his beloved Tsukki. There had always been this sort of weird sexual tension between the two of them ever since they had found out was sex was, but Yamaguchi was always too afraid to initiate anything in fear of misreading any signals he thought he was picking up on. There wasn’t anything particularly special or noticeable about their - what Yamaguchi liked to call “sessions” -  but being with Tsukki was good enough to make him apart of his top three. Tsukki was also the only one who was allowed to come over to his house whenever he wanted to have sex, which Tsukki held over everyones head and making them resent him a little more. 

 

And just because he had favorites doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy fucking his other teammates. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he loved the attention it gave him. It made the first year feel valuable, which he knew was a little sad, but he could genuinely tell that his teammates didn’t see him just as a sex object. It was a more complex relationship than that. He felt like he was providing a service. 

 

The team’s general attitude seemed to improve over time, Coach Ukai complimenting them on their cooperation with each other. Nobody was being blocked up with hormones for extensive periods of time, so they were able to focus better. 

 

It was perfect.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Yamaguchi moaned wetly, back arching on a pile of towels in the club room. Asahi was quickly climbing to the top of his favourites. It had taken a while to get the shy third year to gain the confidence to ‘let loose’, as Yamaguchi had put it. Asahi had been so afraid that he’d accidentally hurt the younger boy, which Yamaguchi had reassured that he was more than able to handle him. He wasn’t much larger compared to the green haired boy in terms of height, but god he was so thick, everything about him was. 

 

He fucked a lot like Suga, Yamaguchi had concluded. Those dark brown eyes always fixated on him, watching him, desperate to place the first year before himself. However, Asahi was quicker to lose his composure. The gentle rolls always turned into quick snaps of his hips, pistoning into the pliant body beneath him. Yamaguchi adored the way the third years body could completely cover his own. 

 

Yamaguchi carded his fingers through the long locks of brown hair, Asahi’s hair tie hastily pulled out long before they started. The first year rolled his hips to meet the others, trying to get him deeper and deeper inside him, wanting to feel him fuck his guts. 

 

Asahi’s hips stuttered at the feeling of Yamaguchi squeezing around him as hard as he could. He presses his sweaty forehead into the others, eyes squeezing shut as he grits his teeth. 

 

“H-Harder,” Yamaguchi gasps.

 

The third year swallows, “I-I don’t want to hurt you-”

 

“Please,” Yamaguchi whines, throwing his legs up and around Asahi’s hips, digging his heels into his back to limit how much he can pull out, “please Senpai, please fuck me harder!”

 

“Fuck-” Asahi groans. He sits up onto his knees, holding up Yamaguchi’s lithe waist as he fucks with as much strength as he has. The younger boy is forced to arch his back at the sudden shift in pace. He can barely keep his eyes open, lazily smiling at the onslaught of pleasure that’s coursing through his veins.

 

For a period of time the only sound in the club room were of skin slapping wet skin. Asahi manages to punch right into Yamaguchi’s prostate, tears of pleasure to leak down down his cheeks as he gripped the towels beside his head. This is what he loved about fucking Asahi so much - the loss of control. Everyone else generally started and ended in the same way, but he could push the third year over the edge, past his self made restraints. 

 

An endless stream of cries spill past Yamaguchi’s lips, the tight heat in his lower belly melting his insides. It isn’t long before he’s coming, his release landing on his and Asahi’s chest. Asahi takes a bit longer to cum, but Yamaguchi enjoys the overstimulation. Just as it had begun to border on painful, Asahi’s release catches up with him, and the first year revels in the feeling of the others dick twitching inside of him, filling the condom up. He was really going to have to talk to Suga about not having to use condoms anymore. The thought of being so full of cum making his stomach flex.

 

Asahi lowers the younger boys legs, still remaining inside him as he tries to catch his breath. When he manages to, he pulls out gently, apologizing for the way Yamaguchi winces at the action. He lays down next to the smaller boy, giving both of them much needed space in order to cool down. 

 

Yamaguchi laughs breathily, “Holy shit, Asahi-san. I think that’s the hardest you’ve ever gone on me.” Wiggling his hips, he can already tell tomorrow morning it’s going to be difficult to hide his limp from his mother and fellow classmates. At least he can pass it off as something from volleyball practice. Literally.

 

“I-I’m sorry, y-you said to go hard so I…” Without even looking at him, Yamaguchi knows the older boys face is bright red, and it’s not from their fuck session.

 

Yamaguchi rolls over to lay his head on the thick muscle of Asahi’s bicep, “Mmm, believe me, I’m not complaining at all. Thank you.”

 

They lay together in silence to ride out their highs, enjoying each others presence. Only when about 15 minutes pass does Asahi suggest they get dressed again so he can walk Yamaguchi home. It would be getting dark soon. The first year insisted that he wouldn’t need to be walked home, but Asahi just insisted right back that he really wants to. 

 

Yamaguchi could tell Asahi just felt really bad for fucking him so hard he lost feeling in his thighs, because for some reason he thinks that’s a bad thing. The walk home was quiet, but the nice kind of quiet. When the two of them had reached Yamaguchi’s house, he placed a quick kiss to Asahi’s cheek before telling him he couldn’t wait for their next time. It was almost too endearing how the older boy stuttered and squeaked that he was excited for it too, before returning the kiss and running away down the street with his face in his hands.

 

The affection he always received afterwards from his teammates was proof that he was more than just an object for them to use. They respected him and cared for him. Smiling, Yamaguchi announces his arrival home and settles down for the night, loving every ache he felt between his legs.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;^)

As predicted, the next morning moving proved to be quite difficult. His mother fusses over him to be more careful during practice and it takes a good ten minutes before he can convince her that no, she doesn’t need to complain to the school about their Coach and how hard their practices are. Tsukishima greets him a few blocks away from his house as always so they can walk to school, not bothering to ask about Yamaguchi’s light limp.  

 

It had honestly become difficult for Yamaguchi to focus in school, always too excited for the end of the day to come. Often he would find himself daydreaming about past sessions, hungry for that feeling of being filled. While he didn’t particularly enjoy the word, he found that it described him perfectly - cockslut. That’s what Yamaguchi was, he was a cockslut, and he was proud of it. He was desperate for that feeling of being filled with something. Maybe he should look into buying a plug he can wear throughout the day...

 

Biting his lip, he shuffles in his seat to help relieve some of the pressure that was growing in his pants. Today was Hinata’s day. Hinata was fine, but he was too eager and never lasted long, and needed to gain a bit more confidence. But Yamaguchi was more than happy to be the one to help him gain it. 

 

The rest of the school day goes by agonizingly slow, Yamaguchi almost needing to excuse himself several times to go to the restroom to get some release. Practice doesn’t go by any faster, but it was at least more entertaining than school work. Most of the soreness in his thighs had already gone away, but certain movements still make him wince which Asahi catches on to, apologizing once again.

 

Coach Ukai had apparently overheard the two, asking Yamaguchi why Asahi was apologizing to him. Yamaguchi was lucky enough to think of an excuse on the spot. “A-Asahi-san had accidentally bumped into my in the hallway and I tripped and fell down. But I’m okay!” His coach nodded and told him that if he needed to take any extra breaks in case he felt any pain that he was allowed to and sent Yamaguchi back off to practicing serves. 

 

At the end of practice, Yamaguchi hangs out in the clubroom to wait for the little bundle of energy to show up. He talks to Tsukki for a while before he too excuses himself to go home. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait too long for Hinata to show up, the smaller first year shyly knocking on the door before entering.  

 

“Hey, Hinata.” Yamaguchi waves.

 

Hinata’s head shoots up, “H-Hey, Yamaguchi!” It was fascinating to see Hinata become so shy and nervous. 

 

Yamaguchi was beginning to lay down towels onto the floor when the orange haired boy spoke up again, “Y-Yamaguchi? Can we maybe...do something else today?” 

 

Yamaguchi nodded his head, “Sure. What do you want to do?”

 

Playing with his fingers, Hinata open and closes his mouth several times before blurting out, “C-Can I f-fuck your mouth?!” His eyes were squeezed shut, fists clenched at his sides. “K-Kageyama said that...it felt really good, so-!” 

 

The taller first year giggles, “Yes, Hinata, we can do that.” He pulls up one of the chairs in the room, “Here, sit down first.”

 

Hinata shakily sits down, obviously still a little embarrassed for making such a request. Yamaguchi places a folded towel onto the floor before kneeling in between the shorter males legs. His long fingers quickly skidded their way up from Hinata’s smooth thighs as he pressed light kisses to the smooth skin of his knees. Yamaguchi loved the feeling of those thighs quivering under his touch. The orange haired boy was the only one he hasn’t sucked off yet, and he was excited to see what kind of reactions he could draw out. 

 

The taller first year helps Hinata shimmy out of his practice shorts and boxers, hanging comically off of one ankle. Hinata, unsurprisingly, was considerably smaller than the rest of their teammates so Yamaguchi wasn’t too worried about having the other boy fuck his mouth. 

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips. Hinata was so hard in his hand, precum already pooling at the tip. “I’ll just do all the work at first okay?” With the others nod, Yamaguchi lowered his mouth to slowly engulf the spongy head. He swirled his tongue to clean off any precum before opening his jaw to take more of length down his throat. It was hard to stop the moans from escaping his throat. The feeling of his mouth being filled with a warm, hard cock stimulating him. 

 

Yamaguchi spends a few minutes lazily kissing up and down Hinata’s length. Staring up into Hinata’s eyes, he tongues at his head, giving it kittenish licks. Yamaguchi rubs the tip against his lips before sticking his tongue out, hitting Hinata’s cock against it. The smaller boy audibly whimpers, feeling so overwhelmingly good that it’s almost too much.

 

Hinata’s hips twitch under Yamaguchi’s grasp, breath becoming heavy. The orange haired boy whispers an apology as his hips begin to move on their on, slowly rolling to meet Yamaguchi’s mouth and he moans. 

 

Yamaguchi pulls off with a wet pop, “Here, stand up.” He places Hinata’s hands on his shoulders to help stabilize the other.

 

“T-Tap my thigh if I’m going too hard,” Hinata says, face bright red. Yamaguchi smiles and nods, gently rubbing the side of Hinata’s thigh with his thumb. 

 

Hinata cups the back of Yamaguchi’s head, shuffling forward. The head of his cock rubs against the green haired boys lips. It was so pleasing to watch Yamaguchi’s teammate tilt his head back in pleasure as he sinks back into the wet heat of his mouth. It takes a few thrusts for Hinata to gain some confidence, the pumping of his hips becoming smoother. 

 

The wet, sloppy sound of face fucking fills the room, and Yamaguchi fucking loves it. His eyes are half lidded as he stares up into Hinata’s, hands settled in his lap as he lets the shorter male use his mouth for his pleasure. Occasionally his cock will hit the back of Yamaguchi’s throat causing him to gag, but corrects himself quickly. His hips stutter when Yamaguchi hums low, breath hitching as he thrusts harder. 

 

“Y-Yamaguchi, f-hah-fuck. I-It feels s-suh good.” The orange haired boy chokes. He pushes his shirt up to bite down on the hem, getting a clear few of Yamaguchi’s flushed face. He groans as he watches his dick move in and out, glistening with spit. 

 

Hinata pulls his cock out to give the other boy a chance to breathe. Yamaguchi pants, swallowing down the mix of spit and precum that’s been pooling in the back of his throat. Hinata’s cock tastes so  _ good _ , he swears he’s as sweet as candy. He dives back in for more, taking the smaller boy down to the hilt. He knows his voice is going to be rough tomorrow, but it’s so worth it. Just having a cock to sit in his throat would be pleasurable enough for him. Maybe later this week he would see if Tsukki, or even Suga, would be down to letting him try cock warming on them. 

 

“Fuck,” Hinata curses. He’s practically just humping Yamaguchi’s face, barely even pulling out. Yamaguchi stuffs his hand down his own pants, sighing in relief at the friction he’s been craving all day. His hand jerks in time with Hinata’s thrusts and cums quickly, too wound up. 

 

The grip on his hair tightens, “Y-Yama, wh-where can I -” Before he can even finish his question, Yamaguchi’s hands fly to his hips to keep him in place. The smaller boys mouth falls open in a silent moan as he falls forward slightly, unintentionally pushing his cock further down Yamaguchi’s throat as he cums. 

 

Yamaguchi eagerly swallows down the boys release, moaning at the feeling of his stomach being finally filled with warm, sticky cum. He can feel Hinata’s balls pulse against his chin, dick twitching in his mouth as his release slowly dwindles down. The smaller boys hips rock on their own accord to milk out every bit of his pleasure. It’s almost concerning how heavy his breathing is as he pulls out of the others mouth, falling back into the chair. 

 

The green haired boy smiles as he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. He leans forward to lick Hinata’s still semi-hard cock, cleaning off any remaining cum. Hinata whines at the overstimulation, but soon it’s over with and Yamaguchi is helping him put back on his pants and boxers on. Hinata says something about wanting to help Yamaguchi get off too, but with a quick glance down he sees that it’s not necessary. 

 

Hinata shyly thanks him, helping Yamaguchi wipe off the sweat that was starting to bead down the side of his neck and fetches him a bottle of water to drink. When they’re both leaving the club room, Hinata stands up on his tippy toes to place a kiss on Yamaguchi’s freckled cheek before wishing him a good night and riding away on his bike. Yamaguchi smiles, walking home and enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening air (and definitely ignoring the stickiness against his thigh). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on break right now so hopefully I'll be able to write some more chapters before school takes over again.
> 
> (and as always, thank you to jj for being my beta reader)


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi would decide after a few days that he needed a break from all the sessions. The constant aches in his thighs and throat were becoming too noticeable to hide anymore from his mother and classmates, and needed to take some time for himself and give his body a much needed break. His teammates were very understanding and even apologetic, offering to help him with his homework or anything else that he needed. 

He had almost forgotten what it was like to spend time on his own. After finishing his homework, he would lay in bed with headphones or play videogames he had long forgotten about (his mother was very happy their practices had stopped running so late, since that’s what he had told her had been going on and feeling a little guilty). It was almost too nice. There was an itch under his skin that made him feel antsy, like there was something he was supposed to be doing, but it was almost comforting knowing how good everything was going to be when he returned to his team. 

 

Yamaguchi had just been exiting his shower when he received a text from one of his upper classmates. 

Team Mom  
Hey Yamayama, can I ask you something?

Yamaguchi quickly types his reply of a simple yes.

Team Mom  
To be blunt, Daichi and I were wondering if you would want to...well, be with both of us at the same time

And then, separately sent

Team Mom  
Totally fine if you’re not comfortable with that. We’re just offering ;)

Heat begins to pool in Yamaguchi’s lower belly at the thought of taking his captain and vice captain together. Biting his lip he types 

That sounds like it would be amazing Suga-San. When would you want do it?

Team Mom  
We were thinking this weekend? Daichi’s parents are going out of town, so we could have as much time together there. 

Yamaguchi honestly thought he had died and gone to heaven, his cheeks aching with his grin.

This weekend it is!! I can’t wait to spend the whole day with my favorite Senpai’s! (*^▽^*)

As an afterthought, he quickly sends

Would we have to use condoms?

Team Mom  
Daichi and I are clean. Have you been staying safe as well?

Yessir, I have been

Team Mom  
Then I don’t see why we would need to. Just make sure to tell us if you change your mind okay?

I will, don’t worry Suga-San!! I can’t wait, the rest of this week is going to be so hard (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Team Mom  
Don’t worry baby, just be the good boy you always are and it’ll come sooner than you realize ;)

Yamaguchi never failed to melt whenever Suga called him baby. It was a bit of a line being stepped over, bringing in “pet names” but the first year new he could trust his senpai with using it. A light shiver runs over his body, imagining his upperclassman rolling their hips together, Suga whispering in his ear how good he is, that his baby was so good, with Daichi there to be their witness.

Just three more days to wait out until Saturday, when they would be meeting up all together. Suga told him that he would come pick him up to walk to Daichi’s house since it was a bit far and didn’t want him walking alone. Yamaguchi just couldn’t wait.

 

-

When Saturday rolled around, Yamaguchi could barely hold in his excitement. He told his mother that some of the team members were meeting up to go to the movies and go to the arcades and that he more than likely be home late, and she was happy that he was expanding his friend group outside of Tsukki alone. 

Suga texts him around one in the afternoon to asking him for his address, and that he would be leaving soon to pick him up. There was a nervousness in his chest that worried him. He had never felt nervous around the two third years before, so he didn’t understand why he would now. He assumed it was because it would be the first time he would be going to someone’s house to do something like this - almost like he had something to prove. 

The familiar chime of his phone goes off along with the faint sound of knocking coming from the first floor. Smiling, Yamaguchi throws on his jacket and races down the stairs kissing his mom on the cheek before leaving. 

As always, Suga greeted him with his trademark smile. Most of the walk to Daichi’s house was filled with small talk, the third year asking him how he’s doing and how his school work is, and whatever other random topics that come up. Before he even realized it, they were already walking up to their captains front porch. Those same nerves creeped up into his stomach but he pushed them aside, excited for the night that was going to unfold.

Daichi greets them at the door mere seconds after Suga’s knocks, clearly having to be waiting for their arrival. Yamaguchi wondered for a split second if they both had been excited for today but the obvious answer was that they were. 

Yamaguchi slips out of his shoes and excuses himself into the house, placing his jacket on the coat rack next to the door. Daichi welcomes both of them inside, offering drinks or food like a good host, but he and Suga both politely decline the offers. The team captain leads them both into his room where Yamaguchi shifts on his feet. 

“So,” Daichi clears his throat, “before we begin, we just wanted to say that if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable or want to stop something, Suga did a little research and we figured establishing some safe words would be a good idea. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Yamaguchi nods his head. It made sense. 

“The best system I found was a color system,” Suga touches his arm, “green for good, yellow for slowdown, and red to fully stop. Think you can remember those?”

“Y-Yes,” He answers, “I think I w-won’t have to use the last two though…”

Suga chuckles, “We don’t think so either, but it’s better to be on the safe side. On the note of safety no condoms right? Are you sure?

“I-I’m sure.” Yamaguchi could feel his lower stomach grow warm.

The vice-captain smiles devilishly. “So,” he comes around to face the first year, “we were thinking of beginning with something a little different, something I know you’ve been wanting to try for a while.”

-

 

Yamaguchi didn’t know how much time had passed. The ache in his knees and jaw gave sort of an indication to him that it had been at least half an hour. He felt Daichi’s fingers gently stroke the side of his face, whispering words of praise about how good Yamaguchi was being for him. Yamaguchi could feel his belly grow warm with the praise, and sunk himself a little further down on Daichi’s cock. He wishes he could look up and see the others face, but the makeshift blindfold out of one of Daichi’s ties prevents him from doing so, but somehow that made it even better. It was like his other senses were forced to work harder to make up for his lack of sight. 

The saliva that was pooling in his mouth was beginning to spill out of the corners of his lips, but he wasn’t willing to pull away for even a second to swallow it down. Yamaguchi felt warm and fuzzy, almost like he was floating. The entirety of his body was buzzing, becoming numb, but in a good way. 

He hears movement from the other side of the room and another pair of hands join in, rubbing his arms soothingly. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Suga chuckles, “you doing okay baby?” Yamaguchi hums in response, but that apparently wasn’t enough for the silver haired male, “Use your words sweetheart.” The first year goes to pull off of Daichi’s cock, but Suga stops him, “No, no - stay there baby, just try your best. You look too cute with your mouth stuffed.” 

Yamaguchi tries his best, he really does, it’s too garbled to make out any actual words but it’s enough for both of the third years to be satisfied. Daichi moans at the vibrations and rocks his hips up into the warm mouth surrounding him, choking Yamaguchi off. 

Suga kisses the edge of Yamaguchi’s the blindfold down to his neck, before biting down hard. Yamaguchi cries out. “Do you want to do something else, sweety?” He asks gently, rubbing the first years hips. 

Honestly he’s not sure if he does, feeling more than content with being on his knees being nothing more than a warm place for Daichi to use, but he supposes they should move There would plenty more time for him to try this out again, so he nods his head as best as he can in response. 

Suga helps him pull off, wiping away the saliva from his chin and neck as he swallows the rest down. The first year moves his jaw around, trying to work out the stiffness and Suga coos, rubbing at the sides of his jaws. “Poor baby, did we leave you there too long?”

“N-No,” Yamaguchi gasps, “I...really liked that. Thank you.” He feels something cool press against his lips, Suga ordering him to drink. The water feels so good running down his throat and he can’t stop the small moan of gratitude. 

“Do you want the blindfold removed?” Daichi asks, and Yamaguchi takes a second to think about it before nodding his head. The normally dim lighting in the room is suddenly blinding, the first year still needing to squeeze his eyes shut. “Okay. Suga, help me get him up.” 

Yamaguchi feels two pairs of hands grab and hold at him. His knees protest at the movement of him getting up, but he pushes through it. The walk to the bed takes a little longer than probably usual, Yamaguchi wobbling slightly. Both of the third years gently lay him down, and he feels a pair of hands rub along his legs, working out the stress and aches. It feels so good. 

His eyes open blearily, looking up into kind chestnut eyes. “Hey there, sweetcheeks. You feeling okay?” Suga asks, rubbing at the markings the makeshift blindfold left behind on Yamaguchi’s cheeks. With another nod, Suga leans down to lightly kiss the first year. It’s short and sweet and everything Yamaguchi needed. Yamaguchi reached up to caress the back of the third years head, admiring how soft his senpai’s hair was. 

They sit there kissing for a few minutes while Daichi continues gently caressing the first years body. Suga’s lips are just so soft an addicting, Yamaguchi thinks he could kiss him for hours. Eventually the third year pulls away, quickly kissing his cheeks, “Yamayama, how about you let Daichi finger you until you cum to get you nice and warmed up, hmm? He knows how much you like it.”

Yamaguchi quickly glances at the other third year, blush staining his cheeks, “S-Sure.” 

Suga quietly orders Yamaguchi to sit up while he moves to the top of the bed to lean against the headboard, Yamaguchi sitting between his legs and leaning against the others strong chest. The third year peppers the green haired boys neck with kisses as Daichi lubes up his fingers, gently circling the boys puckered hole. 

Yamaguchi can barely suppress the shiver down his spine when Daichi pushes the first finger in. It had been too long since he had done this with anyone or to himself, and they knew that. That’s probably the two third years wanted to start with a thorough preparation. 

Suga pinches Yamaguchi’s nipples, rolling them in between his fingers as Daichi kisses and sucks at his thighs. It’s honestly hard for the poor boys mind to keep track of who's doing what, too many sensations overwhelming him. Daichi adds a second finger, quickly able to find his prostate. 

“A-Ah, D-Daichi-san,” He moans, hips jerking on their own, “m-more, please more.” 

“Aww, did that feel good?” Suga mutters into his sensitive ear, nibbling on the cartilage, “Come on, Daichi. Make Yama feel really good.” Yamaguchi could practically hear the devilish grin on Suga’s face. 

Daichi just smirks in between the boys legs. He hooks his fingers again, at first just barely grazing that spot that would make Yamaguchi go wild. Yamaguchi bit his lip to hold back a beg for him to hurry up, not wanting to get punished for trying to be pushy. The third year below him slurps his weeping cock into his mouth just as he presses into the gland, rubbing hard. 

Yamaguchi gasps, eyes widening and head snapping back. His breath is caught in his throat as Daichi switches between gentle caresses and harsh rubbing at random intervals, Yamaguchi’s hips and thighs spasming with the stimulation. Suga wasn’t of any help, whispering dirty words into the boys ear, making his stomach flex with new need every time. 

“Oh you’re such a good boy Yamaguchi, letting us play with you like this.”

“You’re so needy, you just can’t wait to have a thick cock filling you up, can you?”

“What a little slut you are.”

Tears were beginning to leak down the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes. His mouth couldn’t close from the continuous moans he was letting out, a small string of drool dripping down his chin. Suga wrapped his arms around his shoulders and midsection, effectively keeping him pinned down for Daichi to do whatever he pleased to him. 

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Suga asks in such a soft voice it throws him off for a second before he can answer. 

“Y-Yeah,” He whimpers out. His chest shudders with each inhale, and he can’t keep his hips still. Daichi adds to his restraint, using his free hand to help pin them down. Daichi keeps his mouth soft compared to his fingers, occasionally giving Yamaguchi’s cock a gentle suck and tonguing at the head. Suga began to rub at his nipples again, adding to the overwhelming stimulation. 

At another harsh press, Yamaguchi wails. “D-Daichi! I-I’m g-gonna - ah!” Suga has to reinforce his hold on the boy as he jerks, cumming into that delicious heat that’s surrounding him. Daichi continues to gently rub at him, swallowing down his release at the same time, easing his release out of him. 

When he’s finished, Yamaguchi whimpers at the oversensitivity. He barely registers Daichi pulling off of him, or Suga’s gentle touches returning. He feels like he’s floating, surrounded by nothing but warmth. There’s still tears flowing down his cheeks, and suddenly everything feels almost like too much, like he’s a livewire. 

“S-Suga,” he cries, turning his face to bury it in the others throat.

Suga pets his hair, lips pressed to his forehead as he whispers soft praises. “You did so good, Tadashi, you were so beautiful. Thank you for letting us see that, baby.” He continues that for a few minutes while Yamaguchi comes down, his shakes eventually subsiding. “Do you need a minute, sweetheart?”

Yamaguchi nods without necessarily thinking about it, his body moving on it’s own. Suga just continues to hold him, whispering comforting words to help bring him back down. Daichi moves away to wipe his hand off with a towel and grabs another bottle of water.

“Can you drink some water for us?” He asks, holding the bottle to the first years lips. Yamaguchi manages to take a few sips much to their satisfaction. Daichi caps the bottle and strokes the side of his face, “That sure seemed like a lot. Do you think you can take anymore today? It’s okay if you can’t, just let us know. We don’t want to push you too hard.”

Suga hums in agreement, nuzzling into their cute underclassman. “Can you tell me your words again?”

Yamaguchi nods, “Y-Yellow for slow down, and red to stop.” 

“You’re missing one, sweety.” Suga presses.

“Green for g-good, keep going.” Yamaguchi manages to fish it out of his foggy mind. 

“That’s our smart boy. Good job remembering,” Daichi compliments, making Yamaguchi flush.

“So, what color?” Suga asks.

“Green,” The first year says as soon as the question is asked. He’s a bit embarrassed at how quickly he replied, but he can feel Suga’s erection against his back and he so desperately wants to please both him and Daichi. 

“Are you sure? You don’t need anymore time?” 

Yamaguchi nods, “Please.” It’s a needy whimper. 

Suga smiles and orders him to sit up so he can crawl out from underneath him. He helps Daichi find their condoms as Yamaguchi stays and lies down. It’s impossible to not stare at both of his senpai’s. Neither of them are wearing shirts, so he’s able to watch the way their muscles flex underneath taught skin. He feels his cock stir watching Suga take off his pants and boxers, his arousal standing tall and deliciously proud.

“Since Daichi already had his turn, I guess that means I get to have you all for myself for a while.” Suga’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. The way the third year licks his lips should be illegal. Daichi grumbles about how technically he didn’t cum, but doesn’t make any other complaints. 

Suga crawls towards the first year like a tiger stalking its prey, there’s so much hunger in his eyes, like he’s about to swallow Yamaguchi whole. “How do you want to do this baby?” He questions, rolling his erection into Yamaguchi’s growing one. “On your back so I can see your sweet face,” he leans down, completely engaging the first year as he licks up his neck to his ear, “or on your hands and knees so I can pound into that sweet spot to make you see stars?”

Yamaguchi whimpers again, and moves his head to get a glimpse of Daichi, “H-Hands and knees...I-I,” he can’t help but hide his face in embarrassment. He doesn't know why he’s suddenly getting shy.

Suga rolls his hips as encouragement, “Go on baby, you can say it.”

Swallowing thickly, he manages to croak out, “I want to suck Daichi off at the same time y-you’re fucking me.”

He hears Daichi suck in a breath and Suga chuckle, “Oh, you’re so dirty,” he teases, tickling at Yamaguchi’s sides to make him squirm, “I’m sure Daichi is more than happy to get back into that mouth of yours.”

Suga helps guide Yamaguchi onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air. Yamaguchi can hear the cap of lube opening, Suga generously slicking himself up even though there was still plenty inside him from earlier. He feels the press of Suga’s cockhead against his hole, and his breath hitches. Even after being fingered so thoroughly, there’s still a slight sting as Suga slides all the way in. 

“God, how are you still so tight?” Suga rasps, leaning down so his chest is against Yamaguchi’s back. He gives Yamaguchi a minute to adjust before sitting back up, helping the boy up onto his hands. 

Yamaguchi’s breath is taken away by the feeling of Suga’s bare cock in him. It feels so much warmer, so intimate, he barely notices the two strong thighs that move in front of him. 

The sudden feeling of Suga thrusting into him rips a raw moan out of his throat. His hands slip a little, and he falls into Daichi’s hip. Daichi smiles down at him and grips his chin with one hand, guiding him to his cock being held by the other. With Suga’s thrusting it’s hard to get his mouth around Daichi and takes him several tries, with him sitting there with pleading eyes and an open mouth that sends a shock right through Daichi’s core. 

The third year in front of him takes pity on him and moves forward to slide in to the first years mouth. Yamaguchi is just stuck in the middle, body moving back and forth between the motions of his senpais. Every thrust from Suga sends him down on Daichi’s cock and vice versa. The room is filled with moans, and the occasional squelch from Yamaguchi’s throat when the cock in his mouth goes in too deep. 

“Fuck,” He hears Daichi above him, “fuck you’re beautiful, so beautiful, Tadashi.”  
“Such a good boy,” Suga joins in, “you’re taking both of us so well, we couldn’t ask for a better kouhai.”

At that moment, Suga slowed down his thrusting into a slow grind, angling his hips to rub against Yamaguchi’s prostate. The boy groans around Daichi’s cock, causing the third year to moan out as well. Yamaguchi’s thighs shake with pleasure, slipping down a little more. Daichi sees him struggling to stay up and tells Suga to pause for a second so he can sit down on the bed so the first year is in between his legs to make sucking him off easier. After getting into position, Suga goes back to slowly grinding into the boy beneath him, relishing in the tight heat surrounding him. 

Yamaguchi feels himself slipping back into that warm space. He does his best to pleasure Daichi, tries to focus on suckling at the head and swirling his tongue. He’s not sure when his eyes slipped closed, but he can feel two strong hands make their way into his hair to help guide his head up and down. 

It had been a while since Yamaguchi had been with two people at once, and god did he miss it. The feeling of being used by two people, using him as something to chase their own pleasure, being a place for someone to cum into - he’s never experienced anything like it. He does his best to move back into Suga’s gentle thrusts to send the message that he wants more, craves the feeling of powerful thrusts plowing into him. 

The third year seems to get it, building up his thrusts until they’re snapping against the plump flesh of Yamaguchi’s ass, jostling his entire body. Suga tightens his grip on the boys hips, forcefully pulling them to meet his own. Suga tilts his hips, and the feeling of their balls slapping together makes Yamaguchi moan louder than he should have been able to with his mouth full. 

“Look at me baby,” It’s Daichi talking to him. He has to put a lot of effort into it, eyes fluttering to meet the others. He must be quite the sight, because Daichi’s mouth falls open before turning into a smile. Daichi starting thrusting as well, in awe of the sight of his cock disappearing into the boys mouth. He thumbs at Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, feeling his cock slide in and out. “F-Fuck,” he groans, “you feel so fucking good, god I’m so close, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi whimpers. He can feel his cock leaking from the praise, from the knowledge he’s making his seniors feel so good. 

Suga grunts behind him, “I am too,” he thrusts harder until he’s panting with the exertion. 

Yamaguchi is as well, but he doesn’t think he has the strength, or even the coordination right now to jerk himself off. But he’s not worried about it, knowing well Suga could make him come from his ass alone. The two third years movements become sloppy, their orgasms catching up with them. Yamaguchi can only hold onto Daichi’s thighs as he’s used. The first years eyes close again, he’s floating so high on pleasure. He can feel his lips go slack, his body beginning to go limp. Suga’s grip tightens again to keep his hips up so he can fuck into him. 

Daichi is the first to cum, his cock slipping further into Yamaguchi’s throat, but he doesn’t even gag. Daichi humps against his face as he comes down, and by reflex alone Yamaguchi swallows down the warm release, head flopping down onto his thigh as Suga reaches his peak. Yamaguchi can hear someone moaning, high pitched and unrestricted and he figures it must be him but he’s too far gone to really be sure. 

When Suga comes, Yamaguchi does as well, but he can’t manage anything more than a keening noise high in his throat. The room is filled with panting, and smells so strongly of sex and sweat. Yamaguchi couldn’t even move if he wanted too, too strung out to do anything more than breathe. The sound of bed sheets rustling sounds so distant, and if he focuses he can hear a voice but he doesn’t know who it belongs to. He can feel two pairs of hands on him, rolling him onto his back, and feels a wet rag wipe between his legs to clean up any cum that had leaked out.

“Sweetie?” It’s that voice again, much closer this time, “Tadashi, baby? Can you open your eyes for me?”

At the gentle command, he does. He sees Suga above him, smiling, “I need you to use your words for me, okay? Does anything hurt?”

“N-No,” he whispers.

“How are you feeling?” Suga asks, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face.

“G-Good, tired. Really, really tired.” His eyes begin to flutter close. He could probably sleep for days. 

Suga rubs his chest, “I bet. Daichi and I need to clean you up a little, you can take a nap afterwards okay?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, “N-No I...I want to nap first…”

“Are you sure,” Suga presses, “we should really clean up-”

“Koushi,” Daichi’s voice is here now, “let’s just let him rest for a minute. Cleaning up afterwards won’t be that bad.” 

At Suga’s nod, both of the third years lie down next to the much exhausted first year, Daichi pulling a blanket over them. Yamaguchi rolls over onto his side, snuggling into the first warm body he comes into contact with. It barely takes five minutes before he’s lightly snoring, which both the third years coo over. 

 

-

 

When Yamaguchi wakes up, the room is dark save for Daichi’s desk lamp that illuminated a portion of the room. The first year sits up, rubbing at his throat that’s slightly sore. He wraps a blanket around himself in preparation of getting up to leave and find his teammates right as the door creaks open.

Daichi smiles, clearly surprised, “Good evening, sleepyhead.” he chuckles. The third year goes over to set down the tray on his bedside table, “We thought you’d sleep a little bit longer so we made some dinner.” 

Yamaguchi blushes, “T-Thank you.” His stomach grumbles embarrassingly loud at the smell of food and wraps the blanket a little tighter around himself.

“How are you feeling?” Daichi asks while he grabs the bowl of soup they had prepared, holding up a spoonful of broth. 

Yamaguchi takes the spoon in his mouth and moans at the taste. “I’m a little sore, b-but it’s nothing to worry over. I’ll be okay by tomorrow.”

“Good to hear. I think Suga would be upset if we hurt our precious kouhai.” Daichi continued to spoon feed the first year against his protests, insisting on letting them take care of him. The bowl is nearly half way finished when Suga walks in. 

“Daichi! You should have told me he was awake!” Suga grumbles, taking a seat next to the bundled up boy. “Good to see you’re alive, you were sleeping pretty heavy.” The third year teases, kissing Yamaguchi’s forehead. 

“How long was I asleep?” He asks, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

Daichi checks his phone, “About an hour and a half, not too long.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. You should have woken me up.” He already knows he doesn’t need to apologize but he can’t help it. 

Suga just ruffles his hair, “No need to be sorry, baby. You needed the rest. Are you ready to wash up?” 

Yamaguchi nods his head, feeling a bit sticky from the sweat that had dried on his skin. Suga helps him out of the bed. He tries to keep the blanket around himself, embarrassed by the fact that he was the only one still stark naked, but he let go of it when Daichi told him he was going to be washing the sheets and replacing them with clean ones for them to relax in. 

The warm water feels heavenly on his skin. He tries to wash his hair himself, but Suga takes over even that. The third years fingers feel even better in his hair, gently massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Daichi eventually joins them, helping condition his hair and wash his body with a lovely floral scent. Yamaguchi can’t help but tease Daichi for his choice of body wash but he honestly finds it adorable for their (sometimes) scary captain enjoys smelling like lavender and jasmine. 

When they’re all washed up, Daichi hands him a pair of sweatpants and loose t-shirt to wear to bed. All three boys climb back into Daichi’s bed with his laptop at the foot of the bed playing a movie. Yamaguchi doesn’t pay much attention to it, much more focused on how good it feels to be between the other two. His head is resting on Suga’s shoulder with Daichi’s arm wrapped his waist, idly stroking his side. He asks for Suga to pass him his phone, and quickly sends his mother a message that he would be staying the night at the captains house before resting back down to soak up the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh man I know it's been a long time since I've updated this but I've been super busy with school and finding a job, so, sorry for the wait! I had a lot of trouble with the beginning and ending of this chapter but hopefully the rest of it makes up for it lol I was clearly much more excited about writing some porn. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments are very appreciated!!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend JJ for beta'ing this for me, I love you
> 
> I do have other chapters for this fic (kind of) queued up, but I do not have a posting schedule (I am a uni student, please forgive me).
> 
> Also the title is from the Glass Animals song Youth. The song had no inspiration on the fic, but I was listening to it when I was editing the first chapter and thought since it's a great song, might as well use it!


End file.
